deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:GameboyAdv/GBA's Top 10 Favorite Pokemon!
So I decided to make a list about one of my favorite video game franchises of all time, Pokémon. Let's not spend too much time with chit chat, lets get on to the list! Number 10 Ninjask! Ninjask is an absolute beast as a support Pokémon, and while I preferred to use Shedinja in my playthrough of Omega Ruby, Ninjask is my pick for competitive. Swords Dance, Substitute, Baton Pass, and Protect. Ninjask's Speed Boost ability is kind of like if Yang and Ruby's Semblances became enthralled in steamy passion. Stopping that sentence before I inspire any creepy fanfictions, Speed Boost increases a Pokémon's speed each turn, and Swords Dance increases the attack. Basically I just have the thing sit behind a voodoo doll dancing around with swords until his stats are high enough to Baton Pass off to another one of my Pokémon so that I can wreak absolute havoc. Speed is definitely Ninjask's defining attribute, which is why I named mine Speed-O-Sound Number 9 Gliscor! My love for Gliscor stems mainly from my competitive team on Pokémon Showdown, although it also has a lot to do with how fucking awesome it looks. I mean seriously, it's eyes look like they stare into your soul in the most smug way possible! On my competitive team I take advantage of it's ability Poison Heal and throw a Toxic Orb on it, which is basically Leftovers but...better. It also has Toxic, which if you don't know, badly poisons the enemy, which means they take more and more damage from the poison each turn. This can do a good number on stall Pokémon by basically ensuring their death. Gliscor is an absolute badass, and mine's nickname embodies that-'Alucard' gliscorfanjoke.avi Number 8 Snorlax! I've used a few Snorlaxes in my past, all in playthroughs of either LeafGreen (which to this day I still haven't beaten) and Heartgold (which I've beaten many times). He's a pretty bulky Pokémon that can do you a lot of favors if you use him right. You'd think he would've gotten nerfed after Hyper Beam became a special attack, but nope, Giga Impact is the same thing but physical, meaning you can get the same STAB 120 damage physical move that Hyper Beam was in Gens 1-3. Another reason I love Snorlax is in the Pokémon Adventures manga. Basically in the championship battle between Red and Blue, Red's Snorlax went toe to toe in a straight up wrestling match (yeah yeah make your John Cena jokes already) and there was a particularly badass moment where Red tries to trick Blue into having Machamp Karate Chop Red's Snorlax after it used Harden. Blue however doesn't fall for this and has his Machamp karate chop the ground instead, which sent Snorlax flying into the air out of the stadium. But then THIS happens... That's right, Snorlax actually dove down through the air and slammed into that bitch. Who says Normal is weak to Fighting? I'm not currently training a Snorlax and I don't remember any of the names I've given it, but next time I do train one, it'll be named Tank Number 7 Giratina! Oh yeah, THIS is my favorite legendary Pokémon. Mewtwo? Nah. This guy is way cooler. He's essentially the Satan of the Pokémon universe, Giratina is an absolute badass. I've never actually used a Giratina, but he IS the mascot of Platinum, which is pretty much my favorite Pokémon game (tied with Heartgold) so he definitely gets huge props. And that damn typing! Ghost and Dragon?! How cool is that?! It's signature move Shadow Force also hits through moves like Protect, which is really handy. It also makes you completely untouchable for a whole turn. Add in the fact that Giratina has two forms and you've got a pretty awesome Pokémon. I feel like I might use him on my team if I ever find my Platinum version, and if I do, I'll name it Hades Number 6 Braviary! Braviary is an awesome Pokémon and another example of one I just love despite never actually using. There's not really much I can say here without completely ripping off dookieshed so uh...Murica? If I ever do get the chance to a Braviary, I'll name him Cappin' after Captain America. Number 5 Zoroark! Zoroark is pretty self explanatory. Pretty much the Lucario of Generation 5 (which led to some pretty awesome fanart if I do say so myself), Zoroark is by far my favorite Pokémon from Generation 5 (consider Emboar an honorable mention). His unique Illusion ability can mess with your enemies mind by making them choose the wrong move. It's especially funny when you disguise Zoroark has a Fighting type and bait a Psychic type move while you then use Dark Pulse to annihilate them. He also just gives off this evil vibe with that awesome color scheme of his. Not much else to say, but next time I train one of these guys, I'm totally naming it Vader Number 4 Luxray! Electric is my favorite type, and Luxray is my favorite electric type. He's also my second favorite Gen 4 Pokémon. You can get Shinx pretty early on in D/P/P and training one turns it into this beast of a Pokémon. It's a beastly physical attacker, and gets Wild Charge to go along with that. Also just LOOK AT IT! It's a fucking electric tiger, and it's shiny form is fucking AWESOME! I really need to get a competitive Luxray at some point, and name it Thundaga Number 3 Venusaur! Venusaur has always been my pick in LeafGreen, and for good reason. He can easily get through the first couple bosses in the game, and even some of the later ones. He resists a lot of the stuff you have to fight, Rock, Water, Electric (gyms), Poison, Ground (Team Rocket) etc. My competitive Venusaur is based around being as fucking obnoxious as possible by using his Mega Evolution's ability Thick Fat to halve damage from Fire and Ice, it's two most prominent weaknesses. Then I just basically have him sit on his fatass using Giga Drain and Leech Seed to never die and Sludge Bomb for whenever I can't hurt someone with grass moves. He's one of my toughest Pokémon to beat and I've won many battles against my friends with him, and they'll tell you how much hell it is to fight (shut the fuck up MagicRock) My Venusaur's name is Yoshi. Number 2 Greninja! As soon as I saw Froakie revealed I knew he was gonna be my pick, and Greninja's reveal sealed the deal (heh rhymes). Greninja is FAST. I mean like, REALLY fast. And its Hidden Ability Protean is so good since it means Greninja can get STAB from pretty much any move it learns. He's by far my favorite Gen 6 Pokémon, and my first time playing through Y was really fun with him on my side. His name was Kermit, and he was a beast. My competitive Greninja is named Rain and he's still just as awesome as ever. Also his shiny form. Yes NUMBER 1 Infernape! Anyone who knows me knows this is my favorite Pokémon. Chimchar was the first Pokémon I ever raised, and by god is he amazing. Infernape is one of the most solid starters in any Pokémon game ever. He's an amazing mixed attacker, and can absolutely demolish things that get in his way. My first Infernape "Chimp" was the Pokémon I pretty much beat the whole game with, and nearly got him to level 100 without rare candies. My current Infernape is all about absolutely smashing the enemy team to pieces. He's Choice Banded, and that combined with Flare Blitz can do some damage. It's actually kind of hilarious when it gets to the point where when combined with the aforementioned Ninjask I can actually use Infernape to one shot water types with ease. His name is Cinder and he's my favorite Pokémon ever. Well thanks for reading my list! Who's your favorite Pokémon? Category:Blog posts